The present invention relates to a toothbrush of the kind having a pair of heads capable of cleaning two sides of a tooth simultaneously.
Toothbrushes are known which have two fixed heads which face one another and from which bristles extend towards those of the other head. These toothbrushes have two disadvantages. Firstly, they have a fixed gap between the bristles so that different thicknesses of teeth can not be uniformly cleaned. Secondly, the twin heads make the end of the toothbrush far more bulky than a conventional toothbrush and thus it is difficult to clean one side of a tooth alone.